septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Raze Phoenix
A man who secretly sneaked aboard in Asha and did not show his face untill the ship reached Regalis. Now he wanders around the ship to find out if it can serve the purpose of his travels. And if so if he can serve aboard the ship. He was born in a small vilage in Asha and trained as Assasin by his family. Now part of the order as a high ranking officer but on a 5 year mission. Talents and Skills * Fighting * Sneaking * Stealing * Pickpocketing * Assassinations * Hiding Weapons * Hidden knifes * Katanablade * Flintlock Pistol * Dagger * Throwingknifes Combat Skills and Abilities * Being trained in various situations for years he is well capable of handling his own, but in teaming up he is bad. Mostly a solo fighter. Sneaking and assassinations are what his professions are but he will take on any enemy if the time is right for it. Education and Intelligence Background His education is low but he is doesn't lack knowledge, over the years he has traveled the world and the various places. But in his mind there's no place like home. Goals Achieving every goal and mission set out for him Becoming the leader of the faction of the brotherhood he is a member off Personality Raze is a quiet and unsocial man, hard to get to know if you don't approach right. His senses are easely triggered and he is on guard 24/7. Unless he starts drinking. Then he becomes one of the most social men anyone has ever come across. When he talks he is quite the charmer. Once you get to know him you will find out that he is an honorable man, good at giving advice and will not try to insult anyone. Weaknesses Taste for good food. Weakened right side of the neck due to being shot with a flintlock pistol Unknown to the strength of love Beliefs Data Appearance You will often find Raze dressed in his assasins clothing. Orient style assasins wear. A hood over his head and many decorations over the clothes. Big red parts and black light armor clothing his chest and legs. He walks around on slippers. Relationships All unknown Background Raze was born in a small village on the smallest islands of Asha. He was trained all his life to become an assasin as that was family tradition. His village co-exists out of both Assasins and Samurai. Upon the age of 20 Raze was sent out into the world to his first mission. As he has done more than 90% of his missions alone Raze never really learned to be social. And although he does try he never really succeeds in making friends. Raze has a strong feeling towards doing what is just, and his skills never really seem to fail him. Yet even this stonecold killer has weaknesses. Never has he had a love life and is unknown to the feeling, therefore insecure about what might happen if he one day does find it. Raze was born as a halfbreed and a strange one too. He is a mixbreed between high elf and Orc. A strange combination but with the speed, agility, hearing and eyesight of an High Elf and the strength and build of an Orc he might be considered a one man army. But it is mostly his speed and agility he relies on. Caring very little about those that might surround him he is still a lonesome man, but if he makes friends he protects them with his own life. Category:SapphireAequitas Category:Characters